


arsenic and honey

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [76]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: the serpent of eden watches over his angel
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	arsenic and honey

**Author's Note:**

> i have writers block again but snake crowley is a savior

he sleeps protected. wrapped in coil upon coil, guarded by a barrage of scales that stand on edge. white silk contrasts against a bright red belly, and the dark head of his beloved serpent often climbs to rest against his chest. held between two soft arms, kept there as tenderly as a child might bear their plush teddy for comfort.

the snake flicks a tongue out. tickles it against aziraphale's cheek. and he twists despite his slumber, mumbling something quiet, incomprehensible. the snake follows each inch of distance, filling the gap that separates it from the angel's rosy face. it licks again. just once, nothing too imposing. aziraphale's eyes pinch open, and he giggles - he's laughing, he's _happy._

(the snake bubbles over with pride.)

"must you wake me even now, my dearest? the sky above us is blacker than it's ever been before. there's plenty more time to rest." aziraphale asks, soothing over the serpent's head with the forgiving warmth of his palm. 

"come sleep with me. you'll enjoy it." 

curled up under the blanket of trees, looking towards a star-freckled sky, crowley can only hope aziraphale will be so willing to accept him when he ruins this paradise.


End file.
